


Herren im Bad

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: gelb (Gummiente) - fürs TeamGenre: Crack, Humor... Slash.Länge: ca. 400 WörterZeit: 20 MinutenA/N: Der nächste früh-am-Morgen-Schnellschuss. Bei dem Prompt ist mir sofort Loriot durch den Kopf geschossen und Kenner werden definitiv die Inspiration erkennen. (Ich habe eine Art Remix gemacht. Einiges vom Original beibehalten, aber auch einiges geändert. :D)Also: Hier ein wenig Loriot für Arme. Grenzenlos albern, aber irgendwie mag ich es. *g*





	Herren im Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: gelb (Gummiente) - fürs Team  
> Genre: Crack, Humor... Slash.  
> Länge: ca. 400 Wörter  
> Zeit: 20 Minuten  
> A/N: Der nächste früh-am-Morgen-Schnellschuss. Bei dem Prompt ist mir sofort Loriot durch den Kopf geschossen und Kenner werden definitiv die Inspiration erkennen. (Ich habe eine Art Remix gemacht. Einiges vom Original beibehalten, aber auch einiges geändert. :D)  
> Also: Hier ein wenig Loriot für Arme. Grenzenlos albern, aber irgendwie mag ich es. *g*

 

 

„Herr Professor Boerne.“

 

„Herr Hauptkommissar Thiel.“

 

„Sie sitzen in meiner Badewanne.“

 

„Mit Sicherheit nicht.“

 

„Oh doch. Dieses Bad gehört ganz offensichtlich zu meiner Wohnung, schließlich komme ich gerade aus meinem Schlafzimmer.“

 

„Das bezweifle ich.“

 

„Haben Sie neuerdings Bettwäsche von St. Pauli?“

 

„Durchaus nicht, Herr Thiel, so eine Geschmacksverirrung könnte mir nicht unterlaufen. Nein, meine Sicherheit hat einen ganz anderen Grund: Ich bin Ihr Vermieter. Somit gehören sowohl das Schlafzimmer als auch dieses Badezimmer – mitsamt Badewanne! – zu meinem Inventar.“

 

„Sie… Sie haben sie doch nicht mehr alle! Und jetzt raus aus meiner Wanne!“

 

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Das ist nicht Ihre Wanne, sondern meine. Und wenn meine Hauptwanne gerade dann nicht funktioniert, wenn ich ein Bad zu nehmen pflege, dann muss es eben eine Fremdwanne tun.“

 

„Herr Professor Boerne! Raus, aber sofort!“

 

„Aber ich habe mir doch schon Wasser eingelassen…“

 

„Ja, und das lasse ich Ihnen gleich wieder ab!“

 

„Ach!“

 

„Was wollen Sie damit denn jetzt schon wieder sagen?“

 

„Mit 'Ach' meine ich: Ach. Ich für meinen Teil wollte damit Unglauben über Ihre Ankündigung äußern. Aber wie Loriot schon schrieb: 'Ich hätte auch Aha sagen können'…“

 

„Spielen wir jetzt auch noch Loriot nach?“

 

„Mitnichten. Dafür müssten Sie und ich gemeinsam in einer leeren Wanne sitzen. Und eine Gummiente haben Sie auch nicht, wie ich sehe.“

 

„Wohl hab ich eine.“

 

„Das, mein lieber Herr Thiel, müssen Sie mir erst mal beweisen.“

 

„Das ist gar nicht schwer. Die steht zu Ihren Füßen.“

 

„Dieses schwarze Ding? Das nimmt Ihnen doch kein Mensch ab. Die ist ja nicht mal gelb!“

 

„Das muss sie auch nicht sein!“

 

„Wohl muss sie das! Eine schwarze Gummiente ist doch ein Widerspruch in sich. Wie soll da denn Freude beim Baden aufkommen?“

 

„Dann baden Sie halt nicht, um fröhlich zu werden, sondern um sauber zu werden!“

 

„Ihnen kann ich genau das Gegenteil empfehlen. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal mehr baden, das könnte Ihre Stimmung heben!“

 

„Herr Professor Boerne!“

 

„Herr Hauptkommissar Thiel!“

 

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. In meiner eigenen Wanne!“

 

„Das ist nicht Ihre Wanne!“

 

„Und ob sie das ist!“

 

„Was…“

 

„So! Jetzt sitze ich nämlich drin!“

 

„Aber so funktioniert das doch nicht, ich war doch weit vor Ihnen da!“

 

„Ja. Unrechtmäßig!“

 

„So ein Quatsch.“

 

„Oh doch!“

 

„Wenn man mit dem Besitzer zusammen ist, darf man durchaus Besitzansprüche an dessen Wanne stellen.“

 

„…“

 

„…“

 

„Ach, halt die Klappe.“

 

 


End file.
